The Wolfette, Part II
by bandkid4life
Summary: Parker Billings is back for round two of weddings. When her and her 'wolf pack' head to Thailand for Stu's wedding-bachelor IHOP celebration already taken care of, she thinks it'll be a walk in the park. But, after one interesting campfire with the bride's little brother, she finds herself in a similar situation. Great. Will the four be able to find Teddy? T for cursing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys! I'm so sorry for my long hiatus, let's just say AP classes suck! But now I'm done, so here we go! The Wolfette part II. Yay.**

* * *

 **Chapter one:**

 **" _Phil."_**

 ** _"Tracy, I'm sorry."_**

 ** _"Where the hell are you guys?"_**

 ** _"It happened again."_**

 ** _"Don't say that. Please."_**

 ** _"No, this time we really fucked up."_**

 ** _"Seriously, what's wrong with your four?"_**

 ** _"So much Trace, I don't even know where to begin."_**

 ** _"Oh god. How bad? Like, no wedding bad?"_**

 ** _"Yeah..."_**

* * *

As life carries on, you'd think it would be like ten times easier. Well, fuck yourself if you think that, because that's extremely wrong. What happened sense we left off...OH! Well, my recording contract went down the drain after my first album went horribly wrong, but my local hospital needed a new head of extreme disease department, so I took the place of the person who got the head job. Yay...doctor drama. Everyday felt like a day in the TV show House, or in Grey's Anatomy on some days.

Phil and I are doing well, not exactly engaged, but we're together. It's been about a year-and-a-half, so no popping the question yet. Emily and Charlie and doing well too! Charlie FINALLY has a girlfriend, and Emily has been given the opportunity to fly to D.C. and listen in on some political thing at some random place after Stu's wedding.

Umm...what else...OH! Tracy is pregnant, and Stu is getting married. To an Asian chick, and she wants to get married. In Asia.

Basically...it's going to be a lot of fucking money, and that means Phil just has to complain about it.

* * *

"Phil! Come on! We're going to be late!" I screamed up the stairs.

That man and his fucking mirror time! He spent more time in front of that damn mirror looking at himself than I ever did! He looked good all of the time, and I always told him that primping in front of the mirror was unnecessary. I tapped my foot and waited for another few minutes, and finally Phil came down the stairs. He had on a short sleeved black polo and track pants. When he neared me, he planted a kiss on my forehead, then on my cheek. He finally reached my lips, but ghosted over them and grabbed the keys from behind me.

"Come on, princess, we'll be late for breakfast."

I grumbled in return, and followed him out the door.

We drove to our local IHOP, where Stu and Doug were already waiting. I gave my brother and Stu hugs as I came in, exchanging pleasantries as we did. Phil and I sat down across from the two in a small booth. We ordered when the waitress came up, then kind of just stared across the booth at each other, awkwardly.

"So, what's been happening you two? Haven't heard from you much of late, mostly your Parks." stated Doug. His eyes shifted from Phil to me. "How's the new job?"

Stu, gulping down his apple juice, nodded. "Oh yeah! The doctory thingy at the place! I have a nurse friend that works at your hospital, says she loves it!"

"Yeah, Karen? She's cool. And the job is nice, besides feeling like I'm in an episode of House every week. My head even has a crippled leg, a cane, and drives a motorcycle. His name is Doctor Steven Mitchell." I replied, glancing at Phil with a smile. "Phil's been helping me through my bad days ever since he's been off school."

Doug nodded, and the four of us continued to chat for a bit. We brought up Tracy and he pregnancy, Charlie and Emily, Lauren, and even Alan. Phil, however, finally decided to take on the elephant in the room.

"So, you're having a bachelor party right?"

Stu stopped and sighed. "Well, this is the bachelor party. Unlimited pancakes, eat up!"

I slumped slowly into my seat, taking my napkin and covering my face. Phil and I had talked about this before, and he told me he would be really pissed if Stu decided to pansy out of the party. Oh, and he did get mad.

"What the fuck? You can't skip out on the party, man." Phil exclaimed.

Stu sighed and said, "I don't want anything to happen like last time. That's why Alan isn't even invited to the wedding!"

I pressed the napkin against my face and breathed deeply.

"You wouldn't even be with her if it wasn't for us!"

"Oh, this will be good." Stu scoffed.

Phil gave him a 'are-you-fucking-kidding-me-look?' and stated, "Stu, think about it! You ended up ditching Melissa... two years later, you met your true soulmate. You take Vegas out of that equation, you would've married a cunt!" To our left, an old couple gasped at Phil's language. "Oh, it's ok... No, I'm allowed to say it, it's a bachelor party. Drink up everybody! Oh wait, there's no alcohol. I forgot, we're at a fuckin' IHOP!"

"You see this?" Stu exclaimed after the outburst. "That's a napkin over my orange juice so I don't get ruffied."

Phil, pissed off, didn't even talk before grabbing my purse and the keys to our car. He stood up and looked at me, completely ignoring Stu. "I'll meet you in the car, Parks." He stormed out of the iHop after that. I sighed, getting up as well.

"I'm not going to keep him waiting, because I'll be in fucking Silent Hill if I do. Listen, reconsider it Stu, talk to Phil in like a day, he's a big boy who's got his dick shoved to far up his ass." The same old couple gasped at me, and I rolled my eyes. "And, for sure, reconsider inviting Alan. He was so sad when you didn't invite him."

And with that, I left.

As I assumed, Phil was by the curb with Aviators on his pissed, sexy face. His hair was messy from him constantly running his hands through it. I got into our car and he drove off.

"Do you think I went to far, Parks?" Phil asked me after a few minutes of silence on the road. I could hear the regret in his voice, but he'd never tell Stu that.

I nodded. "Yes, Phil, you fucked up. But its okay, I think you got him to maybe reconsider? And it's Stu, come on, you guys have been friends forever. He's not going to kick you out of his wedding just because you scared an old couple at IHOP. He'll probably call you tonight so that we can go with him tomorrow to invite Alan to the wedding." Phil turned his head to me, one eyebrow raised. "Yeah, I told him to invite Alan. He's been so depressed, and I don't want him to relapse into gambling again. We're his 'Wolf Pack', and that means a lot to him."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Phil sighed.

And I was right. While I was cooking a mean Stouffer's Mac-and-Cheese, Phil received a call from Stu. They talked(yelled) out their differences, and Stu wanted us to come as moral support as he invited Alan to his wedding tomorrow. We both agreed, me asking for the next three weeks off for wedding/vacation, and Phil said he'd see his best friend tomorrow. As of right now, all seemed well.

Fuck. That's not going to last long.


	2. Authors Note

**Hi guys, sorry it's been so long. Life is a little insane.**  
 **I'm not sure I am going to continue on with this, seeing as my original story was almost completely copied by somebody else, word per word. This isn't cool, and I understand that this is fanfiction and half of the stories of a Phil/OC are the same, but come up with your own ideas please.**

 ****

 **Anyways, I might continue with this story, especially since iPhone writing exists now! Yay.**

 ****

 **For all of those who read this, thank you so much! Love you guys!**

 ****

 **Sincerely,**

 ****

 **bandkid4life, formerly gleekia**


End file.
